


Massive Milk

by MammothMutt



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Bloating, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt
Summary: milk makes you big
Kudos: 3





	Massive Milk

One afternoon, Kari Kamiya had just entered the Digital World with Gatomon, her Digimon, having promised to spend the day with her; just the two of them. Gatomon had actually requested this, wanting to show something to her partner. Kari was dressed in her usual yellow spandex shorts and leather belt, pink and white striped shirt, and pink and white tipped sneakers. Gatomon meanwhile, was dressed in a pink t-shirt, and light blue cut off shorts.

“So, where are we going, Gatomon?” Kari asked.

“You'll see,” Gatomon said as she lead the way.

Eventually they came to a building near the forest around File Mountain. It was small, but wide, pure white all over, with a neon sign that read “Milk Bar.”

“Milk Bar?” Kari blinked in confusion.

“Oh, you'll see,” Gatomon grinned as she lead Kari inside.

Kari stepped inside and took a look around. The Milk Bar looked rustic but well kept; from the polished wooden walls, to the soft green carpet beneath their feet, the white ceiling above them lined with a few ceiling fans with lights.

“Oh, Renamon!” Gatomon called.

“Oh, is that you, Gatomon?” A voice called from the back. “I'll be right out.”

Kari watched the back of the bar for a moment, when suddenly, a large, round Renamon came waddling out; her belly, hips and butt stuck out from all sides, with rounded, smooth curves; it was only because of this Renamon's beach ball breasts, and thick, tree trunk arms and legs that kept her from having an almost perfect sphere of a body. She was dressed in a maid outfit that seemed to stretch across her round curves, buttons and ribbons straining, and the skirt so short, Kari could see the Renamon's purple and pink heart panties. “Wh-What the heck!? SHE'S HUGE!” Kari exclaimed.

“Hehehe...there's a reason for that,” Gatomon said.

“Welcome back, Gatomon,” Remaon said, scratching Gatomon under her chin and making her purr. “What can I get for you today?”

“I'd like the usual please,” Gatomon said, “for myself, AND for my human partner.”

Renamon bowed. “Of course.” She turned around to get the orders, flashing her large panty-clad rump.

Kari blushed madly at the sight.

“Enjoying the view, Kari?” Gatomon teased.

“GATOMON!” Kari blushed more.

In 5 minutes, Renamon returned, with two jumbo-sized milkshakes. “Here we go; two jumbo double chocolate fudge and marshmallow shakes!” She announced, placing the shakes in front of Kari and Gatomon.

“Wow...the shakes are huge too!” Kari exclaimed.

“That's not all,” Gatomon grinned. “Now that we got the shakes...wait until you see what they can do.” She grabbed the straw and took a large sip of her milkshake.

Kari watched Gatomon drink, before noticing something out of the ordinary. 'Wait...is her...is her belly growing!?'

Sure enough, as Gatomon drank her shake, her small belly began to blow up. Her shirt and shorts began to part away, to show off her white balloon of a belly bulged out. The seat and crotch of her shorts were tightening as her bottom bloated outwards as well, and even Gatomon's breasts were blimping from under her shirt. “Ahhh...” Gatomon purred as she took a breather from sipping. “Still good.”

“G-Gatomon?” Kari stammered, pointing to her Digimon's round body.

“Oh, this?” Gatomon held her fat sides and wobbled her belly a bit. “Yeah, the stuff here is a little filling...actually a LOT filling.” She smiled as she stretched a bit, her shorts inching down a little, causing the light blue waistband of her panties (along with the little ribbon at the front) to peek out, while the button on her shorts was puckering and straining away. “Mmph...shorts are feeling a little tight. I know what'll do the trick,” Gatomon said as she took another sip; her body began to swell once more as it filled with milkshake.

POP!

The button on Gatomon's shorts popped right off, before her zipper bust open, her belly swelling out, and the front of her blue panties with red polka dots showing off.

RIP!

Gatomon's ears perked up and she looked behind her, noticing that the seat of her shorts had ripped open, showing her panty-clad butt sticking out for all to see. “Oh my...looks my kitty butt's eager to get out of these shorts,” Gatomon purred.

Kari's face was bright red. 'H-How can she be so casual about this!? She's blowing like a balloon and her underwear's on display!' Her heart was racing as she stared at Gatomon's butt.

“Why don't you have a sip?” Gatomon grinned and winked. “Once you taste it and experience this for yourself, you get hooked.”

Kari slowly looked at her own milkshake for a moment, gulping a bit, before nervously lifting the drink to her mouth and began to take a drink. The rich, creamy, chocolate and marshmallow flavor hit Kari instantly; it was silky smooth, sweet, delectable, and addictive. Kari felt her apprehension and anxiety melt away as her belly filled up with milkshake...and proceeded to bloat outwards along with her sides. Inch by inch, Kari's shirt untucked itself from her shorts, going past her belly button as it rose up higher.

Gatomon smiled as she watched Kari start to grow. 'Her belly's getting nice and round... Now for her butt.'

Sure enough, Kari's hips, butt and crotch widened and thickened up within her shorts, along with her thighs, causing the legs of her shorts to ride up as the garment tightened to the point where her panty lines became more and more visible. Kari's belt was struggling as it tried to contain her widening waistline.

'And now for the chest...' Gatomon thought with glee.

Kari's shirt tightened and rose up further as her breasts ballooned by the cup size, going from average size to beach ball size, as her shirt was now showing off her blimp of a belly in complete fullness.

Kari pulled her lips away from the straw, letting out a content sigh. “Wow...that was good,” she said in a blissful voice, as she rubbed her belly. “I'm feeling a little round...but it was worth it.” She giggled.

“Told you,” Gatomon said.

POP!

Kari looked down, and noticed her belt had come undone, the buckle popping off.

“Oh my!” Gatomon giggled. “You popped your belt!”

“Oops!” Kari giggled. “I really rounded out,” she said, as her lavender panty waistband stuck out from her shorts as they rode down her large hips. She picked up her milkshake again and continued to drink. Her short buttons puckered and creaked as widening gaps appeared between them, giving peeks of her pink and red heart panties, before said buttons popped off all at once, Kari's panty front and big belly bouncing out for all to see. A slow ripping sound came from behind Kari, as the seat of her shorts ripped open, the seat of her panties showing off on her swelling butt cheeks as her shorts ripped right up to the waistband.

Gatomon giggled. “And there go your shorts! Hmmm...oh?” Gatomon suddenly noticed as Kari's socks and shoes were bursting apart as well. At first, she assumed they were simply because of Kari's legs and feet fattening up; however, once the socks and shoes came apart and fell to pieces, instead of human feet, Gatomon saw large, white furred back paws, similar to her own. 'That's...odd...' Gatomon said, her eyes traveling to Kari's panty rump...and noticed that a Gatomon tail was growing out of Kari's behind as well. 'Wait a minute...is THIS supposed to happen? ...oh come on!” Gatomon looked at Kari's hands, as the once human hands were surrounded by fractal code...shape shifting into yellow front paw gloves. 'Is she turning into a human Gatomon hybrid!? What kind of milk or ice cream did Renamon use?' Finally, to top it all off, Gatomon could see two Gatomon ears replacing Kari's human ears.

Kari took another breather, letting out a cat-like purr, before stretching. “Mmmmeeeeeewww....that was soooo yummy!”

“K-Kari! You're...you're...” Gatomon stammered. “...you're a Gatomon hybrid!” She pointed to a mirror.

Kari looked at the mirror and gasped. Sure enough, she saw the ears, and front paws on her, reminiscent of Gatomon. She turned her stool around to look at her large, round butt, seeing the Gatomon tail swaying about, just above her panties. “Meow-wow!” She said, rubbing her massive rump with her new paws.

Gatomon blushed a bit. 'Damn it...why did she have to become so adorable?' But then she grinned a bit, before getting up and waddling over to Kari, running a paw across Kari's rump. “Hehe...I never expected you to become a hybrid like this...but you look pretty good like this.”

“R-Really?” Kari blushed a bit, smiling. “I was thinking so too...” She picked up her milkshake glass. “Let's finish these shakes off, shall we?”

“Of course,” Gatomon picked up hers, before both of them gulped down the rest of their shakes.

Both girls felt their bellies bulge out against each other and blushed, smiling at each other as their breasts began to do the same.

“Ooooh...Gatomon this feels SO good...” Kari purred.

“I know...” Gatomon purred back, giving Kari a nuzzle and hug as their butts blimped out in their panties.

“Mmmm...so this is why you brought me here,” Kari cuddled back, before peeking over her shoulder at her swelling booty. “You know what this calls for?” She winked.

“I think I do,” Gatomon purred.

Both girls suddenly twirled around and bumped their underwear butts, letting out a loud, thunderous smack.

“Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr! That felt SO good!” Gatomon purred as she playfully drummed her belly.

“Hehehe...” Kari giggled excitedly as she held her belly. “Hey Gatomon...what's say we go back home for a little kitty to kitty snuggling?”

“Sounds good to me, sweetie.” Gatomon smiled, standing by Kari's side and playfully hip bumping her, before holding paws with her.

The two kitties began to walk out, swishing their massive hips about as their tails curled into a heart shape above their panty butts.

THE END


End file.
